


The Shepard Effect

by perciusblack



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perciusblack/pseuds/perciusblack





	1. Eden Prime

Commander Shepard, Lieutenant Commander of Alliance Navy is a decorated officer regarded as the best soldier of the Alliance Navy. Now at 29 she is a beautiful lady with 6' tall, slim athletic body, 32-24-30 measurements. Unknown to anybody except few lucky girls Shepard has an enormous 20" cock. But nobody knows that she is not an human. She is a member of an ancient humanlike species. She is wondering into human world because she was tasked to observe the galaxy. In the last 12 years she spend with the humans she has fucked 15 girls and 10 asari in which 3 of them were matriarchs, the oldest and wisest of them.

Now she is the second officer of newly built prototype stealth starship SSV Normandy. Normandy is a marvel of engineering, the fastest ship of its class jointly built by the turians and humans. Normandy is going to Eden Prime, an human colony forvits shakedown run. They have a guest on board . Nihlus Kryik, a turian Spectre, an elite agent of the council. Nihlus and Captain Anderson revealed that Normandy is going on a secret mission, to retrieve a prothean beacon found on eden prime. Nihlus is here to evaluate Shepard as a Spectre candidate. Suddenly they got a distress beacon from eden prime that someone attacked them.

Shepard, Kaidan Alenko and Richard L Jenkins went to the surface to secure the beacon. Nihlus went ahead. But Jenkins died and Shepard found Ashley Williams, an human soldier posted on the eden prime. Ashley is a 25 year old beautiful lady with a very cute face. She is 5'9" tall, slim atheletic body with 30-22-30 measurements. Shepard liked the girl on the first sight and started working on her charming effect to impress her.

They slowly advanced on the mission, rescued some people, learned that a turian named Saren killed Nihlus. They learned that Saren is working with the geth and geth can turn people into husks using them as shock troops. They also found that Saren has a big ship. Ashley accidentally activates the beacon. Shepard saved Ashley and the beacon burned horrific images on Shepard's mind before being exploded. Shepard became unconscious.

On the Normandy Shepard awakes finding that Ashley is looking after her. After a debrief with Captain Anderson Shepard talked with Ashley. She is now posted on the Normandy. Shepard welcomes her which made Ashley glad. They talked little bit and then Normandy reached Citadel.

In the Citadel they were unable to prove that Saren was behind the attack. So, Ambassador Udina charged Shepard with a task of finding proof against Saren. She and Ashley went to Chora's den, a popular bar on the Citadel. Some asari dancers were preforming on the stage. "A million light years away from earth and still some busty aliens showing their boobs and shaking their asses.", said Ashley.  
"What! I like the show", said Shepard.  
"Because you are into women?" asked Ashley.  
Shepard did not give an answer and they followed their mission. They proved that Saren is a traitor. Council stripped his Spectre status and made Shepard a spectre. They also found that a powerful matriarch, Matriarch Benezia is helping Saren. Along the mission Shepard recruited Urdnot Wrex, Garrus Vakarian and Tali Zorah nar Rayya. During this time Shepard helped an asari consort and the consort gave her a trinket as a gift. But Shepard was not so happy. "This is good but I thought that I am going to get a chance to do some exercise.", Shepard said. Realising Shepard's wish the consort took her to her private room. Ashley waited on the reception. In the room the consort took off her clothes seductively. The body measurement of consort is 43-24-36 and about 5'9" tall. Then the consort started to undress Shepard. When she found her cock she was astonished.  
" I did not know that human female has those." said the consort.  
"They dont. I am special", said Shepard.  
"This is huge. I had sex with nearly 10000 peoples. I have not seen such a size before. It will dwarf the krogan also."  
"Shut up and put the mouth for a better use.", said Shepard.  
Then the consort give her an amazing blowjob. Asari are very adept in blowjob. They dont have gag effect. So they can take cocks deeper than any other species. Despite that ability the consort was only able to take few inches as the girth of the cock was huge. Then Shepard fucked her in doggy style with huge force. After an hour, they came out from the room. Waiting for Shepard, Ashley was wondering is Shepard into women. She decided to ask her today.  
Captain Anderson stepped down and Shepard bacame the captain of Normandy. Udina told that Benezia has a daughter, Liara Tsoni. She is an archaeologist working in the Artemis Tau cluster. Shepard decided to recruit her first.  
On the Normandy Shepard went to Ashley. They talked about many things. Shepard learned about Ashley's family. Ashley has three sisters. She is the oldest. Then Abby, a 23 year old, then Lynn, 20 year old and Sarah, 18 year old. Lynn is the most beautiful and sexy. Ashley talked about her family history. Before Shepard leaves Ashley asked, "Are you into women Commander?"  
"You will soon find out", Shepard told her with a flirty smile and left. Ashley wondered.


	2. Therum

After searching many systems in Artemis Tau Cluster, they found a planet with prothean ruins. They land on the planet and using mako they went to a dig site. Along the way they have encountered many geths which proved that they are on course. They entered the dig site and used a lift to go deeper. After going several levels down the lift malfunctioned. Suddenly they heard a woman voice. "Help. Somebody help me".

They followed the voice and found a naked asari trapped in a prothean force field. The asari is beautiful and very cute. She is about 5'11" tall, blue skinned and she has a measurement of 48-24-36. Shepard thought this is the girl I would like to love.  
"Can you help me. I must have triggered something and this force field activated.", said the asari.  
"Are you Dr. Tsoni? Whose side are you on?" asked Shepard.  
"What! I am on nobody's side. Please. Help me. I am trapped. A krogan and some geth are finding me."  
"Damn! She is huge!", ashley said looking at liara's boobs.  
Liara became ashamed and said, "The force field burned my clothes."  
"Its ok. Dont worty. We will save you.", Shepard said.

Then Shepard and Ashley killed some geth, activated a mining laser, entered the prothean building. They deactivated the force field. Liara wore a cloth from her backpack and they talked. They reached the upper level and a krogan came. They defeated the krogan and went to normandy just before the ruin collapsed. They conducted a meeting and Liara tried to recover the images from Shepard's mind but she could not as the vision is not completed. Then the meeting was adjourned.

Shepard went to Liara and asked about her health. She learned that Liara is 106 years old but she is still a virgin. She is a pureblood asari and they talked about several things. Shepard slightly flirted with her and found out that she is very innocent. Liara told about asari brhavior, culture etc. Then Shepard left and went to Ashley. 

"I am surprised to see you here. I thought you would be with that busty asari", said Ashley.   
"And why did you thought that?" asked Shepard.   
"Shecis an asari. Maybe you would be interested in her."   
"Maybe I am interested in you."   
Ashley slightly blushed. "Still I thought you would be talking with that busty girl."   
"I think you like her."   
"I am not into women commander."   
"So you have never done with a women. Have to change that status."   
Ashley blushed again and tried to redirect. "My sisters have no problem with women. Abby had a long time girlfriend. Lynn had several indeed. Sarah is currently romancing with her best friend."   
"They did not said you anything".   
"Yeah. They always teases. Sarah tried to set me up with one of her friend. But it did not worked out."   
"Why is that?"   
"If I does it anyday it should be by love. Not by set up. Anyway. Lynn is the craziest of them. She proposed an idea that I should do with her. I refused and she tried to convince me for several days. Finally I agreed. One night we got fully drunk and we nearly did it. Lynn told me to wear a strap on which I did. But then I thought it would be wrong and I left. This is the story. "

Then Shepard turned to leave. Then Ashley asked," So commander. You are into women? "  
" I am into cocks Ashley. Though I like to fuck more than to be fucked. ", said Shepard and left.


	3. Noveria

In the morning Ashley came to Shepard's room. Just then Shepard got out of the shower completely naked.   
"Oh sorry commander. I did not know. I will come later." said Ashley little ashamed and wondered seeing Shepard's cock.   
"Its ok. Tell me what is it.", Shepard said and started to dry with a towel.   
Ashley was watching how Shepard's cock was growing. "We will reach Noveria in a hour. I came to say this.", Ashley said.   
"Ok. Get ready.", shepard said.   
On the way Ashley was thinking, "She has a cock. That is why she likes women. But that cock is a monster. How can I take that?" She blushed for the last thought. 

Shepard, Ashley and Liara land on Noveria and learned that Benezia is here. After some hefty activities they finally reached Peak 15. There they found Rachni. And finally they found Benezia. Benezia is a powerful matriarch. She is 5'11" tall, 56-26-38 measurements. She is wearing a pin striped dress revealing much of her cleavage.  
Seeing benezia, ashey said, "Damn! Now I understand why she is so big."  
"I have learned what I need from the rachni queen. You should not have come here. Now you have to die no matter who you bring."  
"I could not believe that you will kill your daughter.", Shepard said.  
"I should have use some krogan on her. They should put their cocks in all of her holes. No problem. I could use my biotics to make some dildo.", Benezia said.  
Then Benezia along with some other asari and geth attacked them. After a long fight they defeated Benezia and learned that Benezia is under Saren's control. Benezia gives them the location of Mu Relay. Benezia told them that the indoctrination is permanent. But suddenly the rachni queen talked using a dying asari. She told them many things. She also told that Rachni are not dangerous and she will not attack other species. She told that she can cure Benezia in a way. Shepard understood it and set the queen free. Then they left Benezia with the queen and waited outside.  
Benezia took off her clothes. The queen took Benezia and entered two extended organs in Benezia's azure and asshole. Then she put her mandible mouth in her boobs and slurped them. Benezia melded with the queen and the queen slowly started to cure her indoctrination. After an hour they got out and the queen left giving them a thank you.

They returned to Normandy and Benezia will remain on Normandy today. Shepard give her the captain's quarter. Then Shepard went to Liara. They talked about many things. Liara thanked Shepard for not killing Benezia. It is obvious now that Liara likes Shepard. Then Shepard went to Ashley.

"It is good that we need not to kill that matriarch. Liara would be happy. But man. Are those! I have not seen such big jugs before! Huge. Now I know that how she got those so big.", Ashley said.  
"Are you annoyed that Liara has big boobs?" asked Shepard.  
"No. Why should I? I dont need big boobs. I am happy about mine."  
"Yeah! They are nice", said Shepard. Ashley blushed.  
"So Ashley. Yesterday you said that you will do with a women only if you are in love. Right?"  
"Yes."  
"I think you are getting close to it", said shepard and left. Ashley blushed some more.

Then Shepard came to captain's quarter and found that Benezia is in the shower. Few minutes later, Benezia came out of the shower completely naked and sees Shepard now naked completely grown her member. Benezia smiled and said, "I have not seen those on a human female before."  
"I have not seen such big melons before", shepard replied.  
"I am a 810 years old asari matriarch. This would be big in those years. Beside it is in the Tsoni gene".  
Shepard came and took the boobs in her hands.  
"I have deduced that this is going to happen. So I have stayed".  
"Shut up and let me fuck".

Throughout the night Shepard fucked benezia multiple times in every way. She titfucked, throatfucked, ass fucked, azure fucked. Finally she stopped.  
"You have passed Shepard. Liara would be happy. Keep her safe. And dont fuck her like that in the beginning. She is still a virgin."  
"One day I am going to do a threesome with you and Liara", shepard told with a kinky smile.  
Benezia smiled. Next morning she left.


	4. Feros

They landed on Feros. They rescued Zhu's Hope colonists. They went to Exogeni headquarter and learned about The Thorian. They returned and killed the thorian and rescued an asari named Shiala. Shiala is a student of Benezia. Shepard guessed that there are something between her and Benezia. Shiala give Shepard The Cipher. The vision is becoming more clearer. After Shepard convinced Exogeni to stay in the colony they returned to the ship. After debriefing, liara and ashley came to shepardby arguing.

"I know you are being jealous Miss Williams.", said liara.  
"Jealous! Of you! Never. Look Shepard. You want to fuck a busty blue alien. No problem. But you have to choose. Say it. I will leave.", said ashley.  
"Please. Both of you. Stop. I cant choose. I like you both. Hell. I love you both. You two are completely different from each other. I like liara's innocence just like I love ashley's funky attitude. Please, dont make me choose. I cant choose.", Shepard said with sadness.  
For a moment they were silent. Then ashley said." See to it that I got my moment. And keep her away from me. " Then she left.  
" Sorry Shepard for this. I am glad that you dont had to choose. ", said liara.  
" Yeah. I am happy that she agrees. I will be more happy when my two girlfriends will share the same bed. "

Then Shepard came to ashley. Seeing Shepard, ashley said, "I am surprised to see you here. I thought you would be banging some blue meat by now. That is why I left."  
"No. Tonight I planned to bang the tough one.", said Shepard. Then they went to captain's quarter.

Entering into the room they hugged each other. Started to kiss and undress each other. Shepard took ashley in lap and took her to bed. There she took ashley's tits in hands and started to squeeze them. She sucked them. Ashley did the same. Then Ashley took her cock in two hands and said, "I cant even take them in my hands. How is it going to happen?"  
"Dont worry and just let me fuck you."  
Then Shepard put her cock in ashley's mouth and started to enter. She put only 4 inches and started to fuck. Then she entered into her pussy. She just put 8 inches and started to fuck. After a long fuck shepard pull out and cummed over ashley. She is completely soaked and ashley found that shepard's cum is very tasty. Then they slept together.  
"I cant believe that I have done with a women.", ashley said.  
"This women is going to be your husband in future.", shepard said.  
"Can I be pregnant by this cum?"  
"Yes.", said shepard and told her about her reality. Then they slept.


	5. Virmire

Next day they landed on virmire. They destroyed Saren's cloning facility. They learned that Sovereign is a reaper and he came here to destroy all the species. Shepard recovered the full vision and with the help of liara learned that conduit is in Ilos. Council asked Shepard to come to Citadel.

On the normandy, shepard talked with liara. Liara shyly asked, "Shepard you must be wanting some sex by now?"  
"No liara. It is ok. When you are ready it will happen. Dont worry." 

Then shepard came to captain's quarter. Ashley is already waiting.  
"Today I plan to take another hole Ash.", said shepard.  
Hearing this ashley feared and said, "Please Shepard. I have not done there before. Your cock is a monster. You cant even fully enter into my pussy. How it will happen?"  
Shepard gave her a fruit.   
"What is it?", ashley asked.  
"It is a special fruit. It will make your body flexible. Dont worry. I will not hurt my girlfriend too much."

Ashley ate the fruit and then they kissed and started to undress each other. Shepard squeezed Ashley's tits and sucked them. Then Shepard put her cock into Ashley's mouth and slowly completely entered and started to fuck. It is making a bulge in Ashley's throat. Then she entered into her pussy and fucked her. Finally she put her cock into her asshole and slowly entered and started to fuck. Ashley was moaning loudly. After a great fuck they slept together.  
"So. When you are going to fuck that busty girl?", asked ashley.  
"Tomorrow.", shepard replied. Then they slept.


	6. Final Battle

They reached Citadel. But the council has tricked Shepard. With the help of captain Anderson they stole Normandy. They are going to Ilos.

On the captain's quarter Shepard was sitting on a chair when liara came.  
"Liara. What is it?", asked Shepard.  
"I am ready commander", liara said and started to got naked. Shepard took her to the bed and started to play with her enormous boobs. Then Shepard got naked and liara started to suck her cock. Then Shepard entered into her azure slowly and started to fuck. Liara melds with her. They were in heaven. Then they slept together.

They reached Ilos and after a brief fight they found a prothean VI and learned many things from it. They followed Saren to the citadel and finally defeated him. Alliance destroyed Sovereign. Shepard saved the council and in return humans got a seat in the council.   
Shepard returned to Normandy and took Ashley to her bedroom and fucked her greatly in celebration.   
"Now I have to go to liara. It would be so better if you just dont quarrel and I could threesome with you both.", shepard said.  
"Not going to happen", ashley said.  
Then Shepard went to liara. In the medbay Dr. Chakwas said, "Shepard. I need your help. I know you are going to sex with Miss Tsoni. I am working on a research project of human-asari sexual relation. Can I watch you both?"  
"Have to ask liara", shepard said.  
Liara agreed and then shepard started to fuck her as Dr. Chakwas was watching them. Shepard fucks liara in every way but did not fuck her in the ass. Then they slept together and Dr. Chakwas went outside.


	7. Epilogue

Council has tasked Shepard to remove the last pockets of geth. Shepard is working on it. For the last 2 weeks shepard is spending a great time with her two girlfriends. They still dont talk to each other.  
Oneday after a great fuck shepard gives a 15" strapon to Ashley and said, "This is a stimulated strap on. If something happens to me, liara is very innocent ash. Promise me that you will care for her in every way. You will make her happy. You will fill all of her desires."  
Shepard was very emotional and ashley understood it and agreed.   
The next day Shepard told liara," If something happens to me you will consider ash your family. ". Liara nods.

 

The next day an unknown vessel attacked Normandy. Navigator Pressly and some of the crew died. Shepard saved Joker and died.


	8. Awakening

Commander Shepard is waking. The vision is blurred but Shepard sees a busty beautiful women is looking into her. Then she sleeps again.  
Shepard awakes on a sound of blast. A busty beautiful women is giving her some instructions. Shepard follows the instructions and learns that Cerberus has revived her. The station was attacked by security mechs. It is 2185 now. She meets that women. She is Miranda Lawson, the second in command of Cerberus. They escaped the station. Shepard meets the Illusive Man. Illusive man told her that entire human colonies are vanishing. Shepard goes to a recently vanished colony and finds out that collectors are abducting humans. Illusive Man tasks Shepard to stop the collectors and gives her Normandy SR2. Miranda will be the second in command of Normandy. Miranda is a very beautiful girl, 5'10" tall with a measurement of 47-23-36. The best part of her is her ass. The shape of her ass is fascinating. The way she walks is enough for a hard on. Shepard tried to talk with her in the cerberus base. But she did not talk too much. Shepard thought it would be a good challenge to take her into the bed and the first time she will fuck her ass. On the Normandy, after a debriefing Shepard went to her room and tried to relax. But she could not concentrate on things. She went to Miranda.

"Is there something wrong commander?", miranda asks.  
"After waking up I am having some problem. I can not concentrate.", shepard said.  
"It must be a side effect of Lazarus project. I will contact our science team. It will be okay commander."  
"No. You dont understand. I feel. I feel that I need to fuck something. I just want to fuck anyone."  
"Oh. I can understand. Before you died you had two girlfriends. We know that. So we tried to find them. But we could not track them yet. But dont worry. We will find them soon."  
"I need to fuck.", shwpard angrily said.  
"Ok. We are going to Omega. And Omega is quite famous for its entertainment services. Upon reaching there I can arrange something for you according to your want."  
"I am not looking for prostitutes. I am looking for real girls."  
"That would be difficult commander. But we will try."  
"Are those big boobs and that juicy ass of yours are just for show or would they have a use?" Shepard said eyeing miranda from top to bottom.  
Miranda understood what Shepard meant. She thought for a while and said,"Very well commander. I will do anything for the mission. Until your girlfriends are found you can have me."

Hearing this a beast grown into Shepard. She took Miranda and opens her zip. She fiercely squeezing her boobs over the bra. Then she got undressed and put her cock between her big boobs. The bra is holding the boobs. Then she fucks her boobs and cums there. Shepard found that her cock size has increased when she was dead and it is 22" now.  
Then Shepard rolls Miranda over. The way she is doing this, she is literally raping Miranda. She pulls her suit down, then her panty.  
"Oh. It is so beautiful, perky, little asshole. I have not seen such a beautiful asshole before.", said Shepard.  
"Not there Shepard. Your cock is very big for that.", pleaded Miranda.  
But Shepard put the tip of her cock into her entrance and started to enter. Miranda moaned loudly. Then she started to fuck her. After that she cum inside and pulled out. She got dressed and left there. Miranda now completely exhausted and soaked in Shepard's cum remained there and slept.


	9. Omega

The next day they reached Omega. Shepard and Miranda are going to Afterlife to meet Aria Tloak, the pirate queen of Omega. They entered Afterlife and sees several half naked asari are dancing. Between them there were two remarkable busty asari gyrating their hips and big boobs.  
"It is said that nearly every asari had performed once in Omrga.", said Miranda.  
Shepard said nothing. They went to the top floor where Aria's special suite situated. They entered the suite and sees one tall asari is standing in the middle turning her back to them. One asari bodyguard was sitting on the sofa near her. Four asari armed bodyguard was standing near the entrance. Two completely naked identical busty asari is dancing on the two sides. An asari and a human female are kissing and fondling each others boobs on the sofa. After a brief confrontation Aria allowed them and tells them to sit and tells others to leave leaving only the naked asari dancers.

"The most famous person of the galaxy is here. So, what do you need?", asked Aria.  
"I am looking for Dr. Mordin Solus.", Shepard said.  
"Information is business and that is not free.", Aria said.  
"How much do you want? We are ready to pay.", Miranda said.  
"I am not looking for money.", Aria said.  
"So what do you want?", Shepard asked.  
"You know. Asari love to collect. They love to collect memories. Now two important humans has come to my door asking help. One of them is the greatest human soldier of all time and another is probably the most beautiful in human history. Now how can I loose this chance. It would be a great memory to fuck them you know. That would be my price.", Aria said.  
Shepard said nothing. After a moment Miranda said, "Anything for the mission. We will do. But after that dont play with us."  
"No. I wont. Now please give me a show.", Aria said.  
"We are not dancers Aria.", Shepard said angrily.  
"No need to be. Just do as you can do.", Aria said.

Then the two naked asari came to Aria's side and removed her pants and Shepard sees she has a cock probably 15" in size. So she is a M type asari, shepard thought. Aria is 5'11" tall, athletic body, 38-24-36 in measurement. The two asari went to their place. Shepard and Mianda started to undress themselves and gave aria a show. Aria sees Shepard's 22" cock and says, "I have not seen any on a human female before."

Then aria tells them to come and suck her cock. Shepard and miranda sucks aria's cock turn by turn. Then Aria says, "That is the best human boobs. I want to fuck those ."   
So, Miranda gave her a titfuck. Then Shepard sits over aria's cock and moves up and down. Several minutes later Shepard climbed down and Miranda went to take her place. Then aria says, "I want to fuck that ass."  
Then she took Miranda and downs her entering into the asshole and moves her up and down. Few minutes later she released Miranda and Shepard went there. After few minutes Aria came into her.  
"It was a great fuck. But I think you have not released yet. Hell. You earned a gift.", Aria says.  
Then she took Shepard's cock and put her mouth on the tip. Just then Shepard caught hold of her head and put her entire length into her throat. Then she started to fuck. Because of sheer force of fucking some tears came out of Aria's eyes. Then few minutes later Shepard came inside of her. Then she got out of her and released her head.  
Several minutes later, taking her breath aria says, "Nobody has done this before. I am warning you Shepard. If you do this next time you will die."  
Then Aria gave her the information and says, "Next time you need any info, I am going to take that ass."  
Shepard and Miranda went into their mission and recruits Mordin Solus.  
On the normandy, Shepard went to Miranda's room. Miranda's behaviour has improved. She gave her a beautiful blowjob and titfuck. Shepard fucks her into pussy and empties her load into her asshole. Then Shepard left and Miranda finds out that Shepard's cum has a healing effect and it can cure her condition.


	10. Omega Again

The next day Shepard and Miranda is on the way to Aria again. They have to find Archangel.  
"You two again. It seems that you have enjoyed yesterday, shepard.", said Aria.  
"We need information about archangel.", said Shepard.  
"You know the price.", aria said.  
Shepard and Miranda started to undress and the two naked asari removed Aria's pant. On aria's wish, shepard give her a short blowjob while miranda give her a titfuck. Then Shepard sat on aria's cock and started to move up and down. After a few time, she climbed down and miranda took her place. She had to use her asshole as aria has demanded it.  
"You know Lawson. You have the best asshole in the galaxy right now. But today I am going to take another asshole.", said Aria after a few minutes fuck hinting at shepard.  
Then Miranda climbed down and shepard lowers herself taking aria's cock in her asshole. Then she started to move. Few minutes later she emptied aria.  
" That was awesome. And I think you have earned it.", said aria and lowers herself on Shepard's cock taking it inch by inch.  
"You know. You are the first in my azure in the last 100 years.", said aria while taking her cock deeper.  
Shepard was waiting for this moment and seized the chance. She took hold of aria and laid her and she got herself in a standing position and started to fuck her with a sheer force. She tore aria's clothes and get her boobs out. She roughly squeezing them. The way she is doing this, it seems like that she is raping aria. Then after several minutes she rolled aria over. Aria realized this and said, "Not there. Or I will kill you here Shepard."  
Shepard did not care to listen this. She put the tip on her asshole and entered the entire length in one push. Aria hardly managed a scream. Then shepard fucked her with monstrous strength. After a while she emptied on her asshole. Then she pulled out.  
" Nobody has fucked me like this ever. I would kill you Shepard." said aria angrily catching her breath.  
"No. You wont. Now give us the info.", shepard said.  
Aria gave them info and they went on their mission. They found that Archangel is infact Garrus Vakarian. They rescued Garrus and recruits him. 

On the captain's quarter, Miranda has come to meet Shepard. Miranda's behaviour is very improved now. It seems that she is slightly affectionate to Shepard now. After a great fuck including a beautiful blowjob, a hot titfuck, a hard fuck with some anal they slept together and talks. Miranda tells Shepard how she is constructed rather than born. She is genetically engineered. Her father created her to use as a sex doll. She tells her how her father had raped her on one of her birthday. Then she left when she was 11 and hides with the help of her father's business manager. Then she entered in an asari boarding school and completed her study there. There she shared room with a twin M type asari. That twin is in relationship as it is normal in asari culture. Soon Miranda got into that relation. And for 11 years, there is not any sexual act which they have not done. Half of the time Miranda had to take care of two 12" cocks. At 22 after completing her study she joined cerberus. And for last 13 years she was serving cerberus. Miranda has a sister. Her father had created her as Miranda 's replacement. She was created just when Miranda joined cerberus. On Miranda' s request, Illusive man had rescued her when she was just an infant. She is 13 years old now. Her name is Oriana. She does not know about Miranda. She is genetical twin of Miranda. Miranda tells Shepard that she can not bear child as her gene is artificially created and that technology was not perfected at that time. But Oriana does not have that problem. She is normal. Miranda had tried to find a cure many times before. But she could not find one. Recently, she found out that Shepard's cum can cure her and she can only bear Shepard's child.   
After that they slept.


	11. Purgatory

Shepard and Miranda went to purgatory to recruit Jack. Jack is an extremely powerful human biotic and also a criminal. Jack is slim, 30-22-30 measurements and she has a 15" cock. On purgatory they encountered a situation, but ultimately finds Jack.  
"I will only work with you if you give me access to cerberus files.", Jack said.  
"Thats impossible.", miranda said.  
"Shut up Cerberus bitch. I am talking to Shepard. Shut up or I will smack that bubly ass of yours.", Jack said.  
"You will have access", shepard said.  
Then they left purgatory. On the normandy they are discussing about Jack's access.  
"I need some hidden files", Jack said.  
"Its impossible.", miranda denied.  
"Change of plan, shepard. I need the access and I nned to fuck this cerberus bitch.", jack said angrily.  
Shepard attempled to leave and said, "Dont damage my girlfriend Jack". Then she left.  
Few hours later she came and finds out that Jack had already left. The room is nasty. Miranda is lied on the floor completely soaked in cum. Her clothes are torn. Her boobs and ass are bruised. It seems that not only Jack just raped her, she tortured her too. Shepard took her into captain's quarter. There she lovingly bathed her and then laid her on the bed. Then she went to Jack.  
Shepard tried to talk with Jack about herself.   
"Shepard, if you want to fuck me, you dont have to know me. Just get your cock out and fuck.", jack said.  
Shepard got undressed and Jack took her cock and gave her a sloppy blowjob and drank her cum. Then Shepard entered her into pussy and fucked for a time. Then Jack tells shepard to laid. Shepard laid and Jack climbed on top of her. She lowers herself and took shepard's cock into her asshole. Then she started to move up and down. Several minutes later she emptied shepard. Then they laid and jack tells her story.  
"I escaped from Cerberus when I was 9 years old. Then I was kidnapped by pirates and got into slavery. When I was 13, your mother rescued me. For 5 years I was with her. I honed my biotics, learned survival skills and got this cock.", jack said.


	12. Horizon

Yesterday they landed on Korlus and rescues Grunt. Grunt is a genetically engineered krogan super soldier. He will be a fine addition on the team.  
In the night at the captain's quarter Shepard is playing with Miranda's boobs. Then Miranda shyly said, "Shepard. I want to say something."   
Shepard said, "Yes."   
Miranda said, "I have found out that your cum has a healing effect on my condition. It could heal me fast."   
"So. You want to drink it."   
"Yes.", Miranda said shyly.   
"Ok. No problem."   
Then Shepard and miranda spends a good time together. After sex Miranda took Shepard's cock in her mouth and drank the cum and sucked her cock clean. Shepard finds that Miranda loves anal most.  
After sex miranda asked, "Shepard, if you find your girlfriends now what will happen of me?"  
"You are my third girlfriend. Dont worry about it.", Shepard said.

Next day Illusive Man informed them that the collectors have attacked Horizon. Ashley was posted there. They reached Horizon. Mordin had developed a technique to evade the seeker swarms. But Shepard could not. She could not save Ashley. Just when she reached to her, the collectors kidnapped her and took her on their ship. Then they left.


	13. Guardian Angel

Next day, they reached Illium. Miranda told Shepard that she has a sister. Her name is Oriana Lawson and she is 13 now. Miranda's father had found Oriana and he sent Eclipse Mercenaries to kidnap her. She requests Shepard to help her in relocating Oriana. Shepard agrees.  
Shepard, Jack and Miranda defeated the mercenaries and helped to relocate Oriana's adopted family. Shepard convinced Miranda to meet with her sister which she did. Miranda was very happy.  
On the return way, in the lift Miranda said, "Thank you Shepard. Thank you Jack. Thank you. You helped me."  
Jack said, "Dont need thank you. What I will do with this thank you!"  
Miranda said, "Then what do you want? Tell me. I will give you that."  
"What about a threesome!", Jack joked.  
"Ok".  
"Seriously?", Jack asked.  
"Yes.", Miranda said.  
Then Jack started to caress Miranda's ass.  
"Hey. Not here. It is surveillanced. Remember.", Miranda said.  
"One day. I will fuck you in a public place.", Jack said.

They are returning to Normandy. Unknown to them Oriana is following. She wants to surprise Miranda. She boarded Normandy, found Miranda's room and hides there. She will surprise Miranda when she is alone.  
In the night, Shepard, Jack and Miranda came to Miranda's room. Shepard and Jack kissed Miranda and removed her upper clothes. They each take one boobs of Miranda and squeezed it and eat it. Then they got completely naked. Shepard and Jack lied on their backs. Miranda sat between them and took their cocks in both of her hand. She started to suck them turn by turn. She is sucking one cock while stroking other. Oriana is watching from her hiding place. She had not expected it, but can not do anything now.  
"I want to eat that ass.", Jack said.  
So, Miranda points her ass upwards while continuing to suck Shepard's cock. Jack buried her face between Miranda's ass cheeks. After a while, Miranda sat on Shepard's cock and Jack penetrated her on the ass. They started to fuck and the room is filled in Miranda's moaning. Oriana could not see it anymore. It is becoming more intense. She got out and said, "Sorry. I am here. I was hiding."  
They all got surprised but Shepard and Jack did not stop.   
Miranda said, "Ori. How do you?"  
Oriana said, "I wanted to surprise you. So, I followed you and I was hiding here the whole day."  
Miranda said, "Stop. Both of you. Why dou do this?"  
Jack and Shepard stopped fucking. Oriana said, "Sorry Miri. I just wanted to surprise you."  
"Oh! You can still surprise us. Join us.", Jack said laughingly.  
"Stop. She is my sister,Jack.", miranda said.  
"If she shares the same gene of you then she is going to be exactly like you. She will be my future wife. Oh! I can fuck this ass daily.", said Jack and started to fuck with great speed.  
"Stop Jack. She is still here.", miranda said angrily.  
"I am leaving. I am sorry for disturbing you. Please.", said Oriana and she leaves.

After an hour, miranda went to find Oriana. She was waiting on the lounge. On Oriana's request Miranda agreed that Oriana can remain on Normandy for a day. They talked about many things but did not mention the embarrasing event.  
The next day, Oriana is roaming on the Normandy. She is taking a tour. Then she found Jack's room.  
"So. My future wife came to meet me.", jack said.  
"You must be Jack.", said Oriana.  
"Yes babe. Can I help you on anything sweety. Like a little fuck!"  
"That depends on your mood."  
"Oh. I am on the mood.", said Jack and removed her clothes showing her fully erected cock.  
Oriana took it in her hand. Jack said, "See it carefully. This is going to be your destiny in future."  
Oriana put her lips on the cock and slowly took it in her mouth and seductively started to suck it. Jack is on fire.  
"My wife is going to be an excellent blowjober.", Jack said.  
When Jack is nearing to cum, suddenly Oriana ran away. Jack smiled and said, " Naughty. I am going to enjoy my wife."  
In the afternoon, Oriana left Normandy and went to her family.


	14. Old Girlfriend

Next day in Illium, Shepard and Miranda found out that Liara is in Nos Astra. She is working here as an information broker. Shepard went to meet Liara. In her ofgice, she met Liara's assistant Nyxeris. Nyxeris is a 52 year old beautiful asari. Nyxeris took them to Liara. Liara was talking with one of her contact. When she turned she saw Shepard.  
"Oh, Shepard!", said Liara.  
Shepard immediately became hungry for fucking liara. She went to her, hugged her and started to kiss her passionately. Then she put her hands on her boobs.   
Liara said, "Ahepard. Not here. It is surveillanced. I have an apartment near. But I have lots of work here."  
"Mam. I can do those. Its not a problem.", said Nyxeris.  
"No, Nyxeris. It will be hard on you.", said liara.  
"No mam. No problem. Please."  
"Ok. But anything happens you will call me.", said liara.  
"Ok mam."   
"I am giving you two day leave Shepard. But then come fast. We have a mission.", said miranda.  
"Ok.", said Shepard.  
Then Shepard and Liara went to liara's apartment in a car. Reaching there, they passionately started to kiss and disrobe each other. They went to liara's room upstairs, leaving their clothes scattered all over the place. Shepard sees liara's boobs are bigger now as liara sees Shepard's cock has also grown. Shepard started to fuck liara furiously. After a great fuck they started to talk. Shepard learned that Ashley has kept her words. For the last two years Ashley is taking care of Liara in every way. Hearing this, Shepard is now more determined to find Ashley. They took rest for a time. Then they planned for the second round.   
"This time I am going to take your ass Liara. Has Ashley ever done there?", shepard asked.   
"No. When she heard that you have not done there she kept it for you.", replied liara.   
Then Shepard started to fuck liara in doggy style. Suddenly Nyxeris video called liara. She got embarrassed seeing liara in this position.   
"Sorry mam. I did not know."   
"Its ok Nyxeris. Tell me what it is. Shepard, cant you slow down.", said liara.   
After the talk, Nyxeris cut the call. For the rest of the day she thought about this. When she reached the apartment in the evening she heard liara's intense moaning upstairs. After that round Liara went to bathroom, got a shower and went to the kitchen to cook in a towel. Shepard also got bathed and went to kitchen. Seeing liara from the back she thought about taking her here. She removed her own towel, removed liara's towel, put her cock in her ass. She put a sound reducer in liara's mouth and started to fuck in a standing position. After sometime, nyxeris came to the kitchen to take some water unknowingly. When she saw them she was astonished.   
"Sorry. I did not know."   
"Its ok. Took the water.", said Shepard.


	15. Lost Girlfriend

Shepard, Liara and Nyxeris sat on dinner. Just then an emergency call came from Normandy.  
"What is it?", asked Liara.  
"Its Ash. That Collector Ship has been located.", said Shepard.  
"Go Shepard. Bring her back.", said Liara.

Shepard, Miranda and Jack went through the Collector Ship. They thought that the ship has bern damaged. But something was amiss. Soon they found that it was a trap. They downloaded all the data from the ship. On the returning way they found a lab. They found Ashley.  
"Shepard. Is that you?" said Ashley and then she lost consciousness.

On the med-bay Shepard is waiting. Ashley is still in her sleep. Doctor Chakwas assured Shepard that she is fine and she will recover soon. Shepard is watching her girlfriend and thinking what experiments the collectors have done on her. Ashley. Her body has changed dramatically. She is bigger than Liara now. She is 52-22-36 now and also have grown a 20" cock. Doctor Chakwas suspected that the collectors may be wanted to make her like Shepard. Suddenly, Ashley is waking up.  
"Shepard!",said Ashley.  
"Its ok. You are safe now.", said Shepard.  
"Shepard. They. They wanted to make me like you. They experimented on me. They changed me.", ashley said and started to cry.  
"Its ok Ash. It is nice.", said Shepard and took Ashley's cock in her hand.  
"Sometimes it feels good to be a woman.", said Shepard and took the cock in her mouth.  
Then Shepard gave her a nice blowjob and gulped all the cum. Then she got up on Ashley and rode on her cock. Each time she is riding her own cock is dangling. It is a beautiful sight for Ashley. She never dreamed of this. Each time Shepard fucked her(literally raped her) she never imagined that one day she is going to fuck Shepard. Suddenly she noticed that Shepard's cock has grown than before and her mind shifted to the nights before Shepard died. That thought is too much hot for her and she exploded her cum in Shepard. Shepard kissed Ashley. Then Ashley started to think about today's fuck and thought will it happen again. Shepard understood Ashley's thought.  
"I know what you are thinking Ash. I will tell you a long story one day. But first now let me fuck your big boobs.", said Shepard.  
Shepard put her cock between Ashley's boobs and started to fuck her. Now this is a dream come true for Ashley. All the time she talked about Liara's boobs before, actually she was feeling jealous. This came to the extreme level when one day she went to Shepard and got a peek of Shepard titfucking Liara. After that day, she always wanted to have big boobs. Now she has that. She felt very much satisfied when shepard emptied her load on her boobs. Now soaked in Shepard's cum she felt peace.


	16. Old Meets New

Next day Shepard is ready to go on a mission to find Thane Krios. Ashley now released from med bay came to Captain's quarter.  
"Where are you going?", asked Ashley.  
"I have a mission Ash. Dont worry. She is here for you. Do as you wish.", said Shepard pointing to Miranda.  
"Your new girlfriend?", asked Ashley.  
"Miranda. Obey her like me.", said Shepard to Miranda.

After a huge fight Shepard was able to find Thane and recruits him. When she returned to Normandy in the night, she came to her quarter. Ashley was fucking an unconscious Miranda completely soaked in cum.   
" Damn. How many times did you do it?", shepard asked.  
"20 times. She passed out on the 16th time.", replied Ashley.

Shepard got undressed and Ashley finished her fucking. Then Shepard went to Ashley and entered her into the pussy.   
"Just like old times", said Shepard.  
Then Shepard fucked her like a monster. Ashley thought, "I could never be like Shepard".

After the fuck they slept together. In the morning Shepard got message that Liara will come to Normandy today evening. Shepard does some works related to the mission. She is eagerly waiting for the night. In evening Liara came. They all went to captain's quarter.

They kissed each other and they got undressed. Shepard messaged each of her girlfriend's boobs. Then Liara gives Ashley a blowjob while Miranda gives Shepard. Then they all three sat beside Shepard and worshipped her cock and then shares her cum between them. Then shepard enters Miranda while Ashley entered Liara. After sometime Shepard entered Ashley while liara and miranda caressed ashley's boobs. After a while Shepard and Ashley double penetrated Miranda, shepard into asshole and ashley into pussy. Then they both double penetrated liara, shepard into azure and ashley into asshole. Ashley cummed into liara. Then Shepard put her three girlfriends side by side and fucked them serially. Then she came into Ashley. Then they all slept together and Shepard begins her story.


	17. Amazons

Shepard starts her story.

"I am not human as all of you suspected. I am an Amazon. We live in a planet called Tattoine. Our culture is very different than other species. Technologically we are superior than any known species though it may not seem like that. Anybody visiting our planet may find that we are a primitive species. But we are not.  
Our people sends agents to monitor other species. I am an agent. I was selected to end this reaper threat from the galaxy.   
Our species is a mono-gendered race. Though it is much different than asari. Unlike asari, all members of our species has dual sexual organs. All amazons has cock and pussy. Though our society is divided between male and female. It is divided not by sex but by roles in the society. Those who are considered as male   
becomes hunters and soldiers. They protects our planet and they fathers children. Those who are considered as female, they does house work, they grow foods and give births to childrens. Who will become male or female, it is selected at age of 11 by our planetary goddess Aphrodite. I will tell about our goddess later. Just know that our planet is a living being and she is our goddess. She created all life in our planet.  
Those who has bigger cocks, harder minds and tougher than others are selected as males. And those who has bigger boobs, smaller cocks, soft minds are selected as female. Who will marry whom are selected by the goddess. It is not uncommon where a male is marrying two females or a female marrying two males. Marriage can happen between any two persons even between relatives.   
Childrens are raised by females. They are taught basic things. Then the selection process happens each year and they are selected as a male or a female. Then the parents fucks their girl as a ritual. It symbolizes about paying the debt to parents. After that whole able bodied amazons of the clan fucks the new initiates. It symbolizes that the new members are committed to the clan. Then the next day the couples are selected and the marriage ceremony happens. Then new husbands fucks their wives in front of the whole clan.  
Though husbands always fucks their wives but sometimes husbands also likes to be fucked by their wives. So yes Ash. Sometimes I would like to be fucked by you. "  
They all listened to Shwpard's story. Then they slept together.


	18. Collector

To be continued..


	19. Mars

Shepard is watching a boy playing in the field. Suddenly she was called by the Alliance Council. For the last six months she was grounded here on the base as a result of destruction of Alpha Relay. On the way Shepard sees Ashley. She is promoted now. She learns that she has not meet her because alliance has forbidden it. In the council meeting Shepard learns that Reapers has already come. Just then one reaper ascended from the sky and the chaos ensues. After a brief battle Shepard was able to reach Normandy. Admiral Anderson told her to go to Mars. Liara was researching there and she have found a way to defeat the reapers.  
On the Mars they learned that the base is attacked by cerberus. They found Liara. They kissed. Shepard has noticed that Liara's boobs has grown bigger than before. She is now 54-24-36.  
"We are on a mission. Otherwise we should have sandwiched you here.", said Shepard.  
"I would have like that.", said Liara flirtily.  
Then Liara told them that she have found a weapon schematic capable of destroying the reapers. Cerberus is behind it. Soon they learned that another scientist Dr. Eva Core is actually an cerberus agent. Shepard sees that Eva Core is probably the bustiest human she has seen. She has a measurement of 58-22-36.  
Eva Core stole the schematic and runs. They chases her. They learns that Eva is actually an android and she injures Ashley. Ashley lost consciousness. Shepard disabled the robot.  
They boarded Normandy and went for the citadel. Ahley is still unconscious and she is in the med-bay. In the med-bay, Shepard was upset because of Ashley and all the humans died.  
Liara said, "Shepard. Dont be upset. I know you will defeat the reapers."  
Shepard said, "What I have seen on Earth. I dont believe that we can defeat them."  
"You can and you will. Dont be sad. Let me cheer you."  
Liara seductively removed all her clothes and started to squeeze and suck her own boobs. Then she removed Shepard's clothes. She took her cock in hand and started to stroke it. Shepard's cock has grown to 25" now. She took it in her mouth and started to give a blowjob. Then she wraps her boobs around the cock and started to give a titfuck. Then she lies Shepard and climbed on her. She took her cock in her azure and started to move up and down. After a while she climbed down. She bends and shows her ass to Shepard.  
"Wont you fuck my asshole, Shepard?"  
Then Shepard got up now completely relieved. She put her cock into her asshole and started to fuck until she came. Then they lied beside ashley and started to talk.   
"During the research, you never suspected Dr. Eva core?", asked Shepard.  
Liara said, "I never. She is different. But I never suspected it. We got on Mars the same day. The next day we met. From that moment, the way she behaved I now that she is interested to flirt with me. Which she did. Everytime. I never responded on her flirt. But she did it relentlessly. It seemed that she is sexually attracted to me. Which she never hid. One day, I had to go to her for a file. She was on the shower. She told me to wait. After sometime she came out of the shower completely naked. Then I learned that she has a cock, a 25" cock. She started to move seductively in front of me. I did not respond. From that day she talks about her cock. How she has fucked many asaris. I never responded. One day there was a party. She got fully drunk. I went with her to drop her into the room. In her room, she pinned me on the wall. She kept her hand on my boobs and started to squeeze them. I did not tell her anything. I let her to take her fun. Then she tried to unzip my clothes. I pushed her and came to my room. Then she called me and talked about how she will fuck me. I did not respond and also did not cut the call. "


End file.
